Saa Ikoo! Vanitas
by Nekote02
Summary: Vous venez de terminer de jouer à Birth By Sleep. Vous connaissez maintenant l'histoire de Ven, Terra et Aqua...C'est bien beau tout ça mais, et Vanitas? On la connait pas son histoire à lui!


**Titre : **Saa Ikoo! Vanitas

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Complètement débile...

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney), excepté pour Kai et Vanibol qui appartiennent aux Beukeu (Kokoro-Desu, Yuzu-Kuro et moi-même 8D)

Ehm que dire d'autres... Pardon à tout les personnages que j'ai ridiculisé, j'ai écrit ça à partir d'un délire que j'ai eut sur une image... Oh well, je ne regrette rien! x'D

* * *

Je sais pas si ça vous est déjà arriver de vivre des moments complètements débiles dans votre vie, pour ce qui est de ma pomme j'ai eut le malheur d'y mordre à pleine dents. J'vais vous raconter à peu près le topo:

C'était un matin de je ne sais quel saison, on s'en fou après tout c'est pas comme si savoir ça allait vous aider à comprendre hein. Bref, je ne sais comment je me suis retrouvé dans un parc en train de piquer un roupillon sous un saule pleureur.

Le truc c'est que je ne me souviens pas du tout QUAND est-ce que je me suis endormi ici. Hey! J'vous entends marmonner que j'ai la même mémoire que l'autre poisson bleu de je-ne-sais-plus-quel-dessin-animé, allez vous faire!

Ehm donc, où en étais-je? ... Raaah c'est votre faute si je me perd dans ce que je raconte! Tant pis pour vous s'il manque une partie de l'histoire et que vous ne compreniez rien à la fin!

Je reprends, j'étais donc assis sous cet arbre plein de moucherons quand tout à coup un gamin de mon âge passe sous mon nez.

"Tiens? Mais ça ne serait pas... "

Je me relevais donc pour aller l'interpeler dans sa course.

"Hey Sora, je savais pas que tu étais du genre à louper les cours!"

Au passage je vis qu'il avait comme une hotte posé sur l'épaule, était habillé tout en rouge, au lieu de son uniforme scolaire, et était accompagné de trois bambins.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son prénom et me fit son grand sourire habituelle.

"Bonjour Vani! J'espère que tu as été un gentil garçon cette année que je puisse mettre des cadeaux sous ton sapin et dans ta chaussette!"

_Hein? Nan mais il croit que c'est le 24 décembre? _

"Tu t'es gourré de mois vieux, on est en plein mai je te rappelle.

-Et alors?

-Et alors Noël c'est pas aujourd'hui!"

Il tira une mine boudeuse.

"Le Père Noel a bien besoin de s'avancer de temps à autres tu crois pas?"

J'éclatais de rire à l'écoute de ses mots.

Sora croyait encore au Père Noel! A son âge? C'est qu'il est plus naïf que ce que je pensais! Ahahahaha! Ahaha...aha...ah.. Ehm passons.

L'un des trois petits prit la parole.

"Hey le grand, c'est pas gentil de se moquer! "

Je regardais le nain tout droit sorti de chez Blanche Neige me réprimander puis reposa mon regard sur Sora.

"C'est qui eux?

-Ah! C'est vrai que tu ne les connais pas! Voilà Lea, Isa et Ienzo, ils m'aident à distribuer et confectionner les cadeaux pour les petits enfants!

-Yo!

-Bonjour.

-..."

Mouais, pas très causant le dernier. C'est celui que je préfère tiens. Mais le premier a l'air plutôt marrant pour faire des conneries... Et puis pourquoi je suis en train de débattre sur lequel est le mieux dans la petite tenue verte et aux chaussures grotesques d'abord? C'est pas comme si j'allais en adopter un!

Puisant dans mon self contrôle au maximum pour ne pas rire, je finis par lâcher un simple: _"ah... Je vois..."_

Je les dévisageais tous à nouveau et ne put m'empêcher de pouffer de rire encore une fois. Qu'ils avaient l'air con n'empêche!

"Bon! Désolé Vani' mais il faut qu'on y aille! Passe de bonnes fêtes et Joyeux Noel!

-Euh...Ouais Joyeux Noel à vous aussi?"

Ils disparurent en l'espace de deux secondes, me laissant seul à nouveau. Hey les groupies, je vous entends avec vos "_haaan mais je veux bien te tenir compagnie moi~_"! Je préfère encore rester en tête à tête avec un exam de math que ça! Quoique...Urgh continuons.

Je sortis donc une petite boite en carton de ma poche, déchira l'emballage, prit ce qui allait avec et le mit en bouche.

Le premier qui sort que c'est une clope, je lui enfonce ma paille dans l'œil! J'ai horreur de l'odeur de la cigarette c'est bien clair?

Comme vous l'aurez compris, je me mis à boire mon jus de fruit préféré afin de mieux réfléchir.

Quoi? Comment ça vous voulez savoir le gout? Ca va vous apporter à quoi dans l'histoire? ...Bon d'accord j'ai un faible pour le jus de raisin... Maintenant vous me laissez continuer!

Je me mis à marcher un peu, regardant autour de moi le parc vide. Faut dire, à cet heure là tout les gosses sont à l'école, les parents au boulot et les vieux font la sieste.

"C'est calme...Trop calme...Je vais peter un câble..."

Oui je n'aime pas le silence, et alors?

J'eus la chance que ce dernier soit perturbé par un bruit provenant des buissons. Un animal? Ma curiosité me poussa à aller voir. Je découvrit alors un homme un peu plus âgé que moi accroupi dans les buissons. Surement un de ces pervers qui embêtent les petites collégiennes qui passent par là. J'avalais la fin de ma briquette, allant jusqu'à la faire se recroqueviller, la jeta à la poubelle et aborda l'étranger du buisson.

"Hey mec, tu sais que t'as franchement pas l'air net comme ça?

-...Vanitas?"

_Oh non...Cette voix...Cette horrible voix..._Elle ne pouvait qu'à appartenir au type que je ne pouvais et ne pourrait jamais me piffer: Terra.

"Terra? Tu fous quoi là?"

Je savais que les plus âgé avaient des congés plus souvent que nous autre à cause de leurs exam, mais je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver ici. D'ailleurs sa tenue était vraiment...Etrange? Quoi comment ça je suis méchant avec lui? Vous trouvez ça normal vous qu'un type vêtu de rose fouille les buissons?

"Nooooon! Ne regarde pas!

-Ben quoi? Pourquoi? Me dit pas que tu te-...

-Je cache les œufs! Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder ce serait tricher!"

_...C'est un nouveau genre de métaphore? _

C'est alors qu'il se retourna. Lentement. Je vis son visage de couillon approcher. Je remarquais aussi les deux oreilles de lapins qui ornaient sa tête. Et là, ce fut le drame. Il avait... Il avait... Deux longues dents qui lui sortait de la bouche... Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, allant jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux cotes et à pleurer sur le sol! Rien que de repenser à ce grand bobet avec ses deux méga dents, j'en ris encore! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

...Je sens les fan de l'autre co-.. zéro s'énerver donc on va passer cette histoire -même si, entre nous, je n'ai pas peur de vous!-

Donc! Monsieur était avec son petit panier plein d'œuf et me regarder l'air très sérieux et ses deux magnifiques dents en avant.

"Pfrrrrrr nan mais tu fous quoi sérieux?

-Je te l'ai dit! Je cache les œufs de Pâques!

-...Hein? Pourtant on m'a toujours dit que c'était des cloches qui faisaient le coup !"

J'avoue que plus jeune je trouvais ça bizarre de ne jamais les entendre alors que les adultes si...

"C'est à cause de la clochette que j'ai autour du cou, les gens ont mal interprété la vraie histoire. Enfin bref, j'achète ton silence en échange de cet œuf en chocolat."

Je marquais un blanc à la vue de l'œuf qu'il me tendait. Et là vous pouvez imaginer la scène comme si vous jouiez à un Visual Novel. Bon, pour les incultes présent dans la salle je vais un peu vous expliquer: vous voyez l'autre banane avec ses quenottes qui vous tend un œuf. Là apparaissent les différentes options s'afficher tel que:

"-Prendre l'œuf et le remercier. (faut pas rêver, jamais je n'aurais choisie celle là!)

-Prendre l'œuf et lui faire bouffer.

-Décliner l'offre.

-Lui casser la gueule."

Je paris que tout le monde à penser que j'avais choisi l'une des options les plus méchantes... Même pas!

J'ai eut droit au dialogues avec mes deux petites voix comme tout le monde.

La gentille était mon frère, Vanibol -le pauvre est inconnu tellement ma beauté l'écrase- et l'autre était une fille de ma classe: Kai.

Voilà à peu près ce que ça donnait:

« - Allez Vavan, un peu de gentillesse ne te fera pas de mal.

- Nan nan nan! Tu vas quand même pas accepter ce que cette tête de fromage périmé te propose quand même? Franchement ma pomme d'amour, écoute plus mon conseil que l'autre chou fleur là bas!»

Et oui, ces deux c-…Camarades avaient pour habitude de me donner des surnoms COMPLETEMENT débiles. A force, j'avais fini par me résigner à être appelé comme ça. Mais abstenez-vous de faire comme eux!

« Mais regarde le, le pauvre! Il veut juste te montrer un peu d'affection! Tu ne le trouves pas mignon avec ses jolies dents blanches? »

Là, Vanibol venait de toucher un point sensible. Non, je ne veux pas dire que j'eus soudain de la peine pour cet abruti, vous êtes fou de penser ça ? J'entends par là que je me remis à rire en voyant la tête d'ahuri qu'il tirait en attendant patiemment que je fasse quelque chose.

« Bon okay, juste car tu m'as fait bien rire. »

Je pris donc l'œuf, regardant le grand guignol me sourire et me quitter car « _il devait continuer de planquer les trésors_».

Haussant les épaules, je repris ma route comme si de rien. Zarb' cette journée n'empêche.

Je finis par sortir du parc, m'hasardant dans divers endroits plus ou moins fréquentés. Je tournais à droite et me retrouvais dans une rue où tout ce qui était vivant…Dormait. Bizarre, même les oiseaux roupillaient. Pourtant ils chantent bien jusqu'à la fin de la journée non?

Je me baladais, regardant tout les gens affalés un peu partout. En réalité, il faut que je me corrige: il y avait bien une personne réveillé. C'était une jeune fille blonde, elle était vêtue d'une robe simple blanche et d'un chapeau de paille.

Entre nous ce devait être une vacancière pour avoir un tel look.

« Hey, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici? »

Elle se retourna, laissant apparaitre ses grands yeux bleus. A croire que tout le monde dans cette ville est abonné à cette couleur! Moi au moins je fais dans l'originalité!

« Bonjour, si tout le monde dort c'est parce que je leur ai jeté un sort.

-….Eh?

-Ben oui, je suis le marchand de sable! »

_Et allez, encore une personne dérangée!_

« Euh… Le marchand de sable ce n'est pas un homme normalement? Sinon on l'aurait appelé « Marchande de sable » nan? »

Et là, ce fut le drame… Elle se mit à pleurer.

Au passage, vous trouvez que j'ai été méchant sur le coup? Non? Bon bah alors!

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde est si sexiste? »

Et ainsi elle disparu à l'angle de la rue.

« Pfouah! J'ai fini d'endormir un couple là bas, on a fait du bon boul-… Naminé? »

Je me tournais pour voir qui parlait dans le vent comme un idiot depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'avéra que c'était le jumeau de Ventus.

« Quoi, toi aussi t'es marchand de sable? Ta copine elle est partie par là. Elle est un peu dérangée nan? »

Il me regarda avec une once de reproche dans les yeux et parti sans me répondre.

Mouef, s'il pensait que ça allait m'empêcher de dormir, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Bon, en attendant, il me fallait sortir de cet endroit avant de m'endormir d'ennui à mon tour. Je me dirigeais donc vers une place un peu plus animée. Non pas que j'aime la foule, au contraire je déteste ça, mais vu ce que je venais de voir, je ne voulais pas me risquer à rester encore seul et tomber sur un mec encore plus zarbi que les précédents!

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je jetais quelques coups d'œil un peu partout. Des couples, des couples et encore et toujours des couples! Je trouve ça tellement chiant d'entendre les gens se bécoter et rire comme des bécasses! Le son d'une publicité passant dans un magasin de télévision attira mon attention. Dedans, un mec complètement nu et aux cheveux très très clairs, comme le pelage d'un renard des neiges, exposait son corps complètement nu. Seul ses yeux étaient caché par des lunettes.

« _Avec le shampoing « Baise-Moi-Ma-Mignonne__»__, devenez aussi rayonnant que le soleil. En vente partout dans vos magasins pour le prix exceptionnel de …. »_

Je ne pris plus attention à ce que racontait la voix off, choqué pour avoir enfin compris que ce mec, ce type nu là, ce n'était autre qu'un type de ma classe!

« Putain Riku, tu m'avais caché ça! »

Je fis un rire quelque peu sadique, m'imaginant un certain plan qui lui fera changer de couleur de peau! Ah! Son calvaire allait enfin commencer! Hein? Que je vous raconte ce que c'était? Rêvez pas, je ne veux pas risquer que l'un de vous me pique une de mes brillantes idées!

Passons, continuant mon chemin je me faufilais entre les personnes, regardant chaque stands du marcher et écoutant les âneries que disait les vendeurs afin que les plus niaiseux viennent acheter chez eux. J'en retenu deux-trois parmi le lot. Déjà il y avait un type aux longs cheveux roses qui affirmait que son petit outil de jardinage était le meilleur pour retirer les mauvaises herbes ainsi que les parasites sur les rosiers. A côté de ce dernier se trouvait une blonde un peu frappée qui hurlait tel une poissonnière que ses piles étaient de bien meilleur qualité que celles de la pub avec les lapins roses. Si c'était pas un magnifique argument ça? Je lui met 20/20 pour l'originalité!

D'ailleurs je n'avais pas fait attention que le marché s'appelait « _Les douze greffés._ » Pourquoi? Eh ben en fait si j'ai bien compris ce que racontait un type qui faisait de grand geste tel une personne en plein aérobic, ils cherchaient à collecter de l'argent pour ouvrir un hôpital où l'on ferait le don d'organe.

Si vous voulez mon avis je trouvais ça un peu louche… Surtout en voyant la gueule du soit disant "médecin".

Remarquant qu'il commençait à faire nuit, je me décidais à vite me casser d'ici. On sait jamais ces types avaient franchement pas l'air net! J'arrivais alors dans un quartier que je n'avais encore jamais visité. Une jeune femme à la poitrine plutôt bien rondouillette… Bon euh, vous arrêtez de me traiter de pervers là? Merci. Où en étais-je déjà…? Ah oui! Donc, cette jeune demoiselle m'entoura les épaules de son bras.

« Dit moi mon mignon, ça te dit une petite nuit à l'hôtel? »

Euh… J'ai vu ce genre de truc dans les films, ce genre de phrase ça n'inspire jamais rien de bon.

« Non merci ça ira.

-Mais si que tu le veux!

-J'ai dit nan, t'es sourde?»

Je la repoussais et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Bizarre, cette passion pour être entièrement en bleu, passant par les cheveux et les yeux... ça me rappelle une des filles les plus douées du bahut. C'était quoi son nom déjà? Bon on s'en tape, continuons.

D'ailleurs... Je sais pas COMMENT elle a fait pour que je me retrouve à l'INTERIEUR de son fichu hôtel! En plus de ça devant une chambre. Bah...En y repensant, j'avais droit à une nuit gratuite, alors autant en profiter pour y piquer un somme. Comment ça c'est pas sécuritaire? Raaah et vous pouvez pas vous taire que je puisse en placer une à la fin? On arrive au meilleur moment là!

Doooonc, je menais un combat avec cette stupide porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Vous vous rendez compte? Elle OSAIT faire barrière à ma magnifique personne! Si je n'étais pas à sec d'argent je l'aurais défoncé vite fait, bien fait. Mais bon, y a pas eut besoin puisqu'elle elle finit par abandonner au bout de quelques longues minutes d'acharnements. Enfin, elle me laissa une blessure de guerre qui me fit saigner du nez.

« Merde! Connasse de porte! »

J'entrais et la referma de toute mes forces, faisant trembler le mur qui semblait attendre le bon moment pour s'écrouler.

Une chose est sur: j'étais pas dans un quatre étoiles.

Passant par la salle de bain pleine de toiles d'araignées, je fis couler de l'eau sur un bout de tissu et nettoyait le liquide pourpre qui était déjà à l'extérieur. Or il a fallu qu'un bruit lourd dans la chambre vienne me faire sursauter et m'enfoncer la serviette dans le pif.

_Alors là… Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais une chose est sure: Il va manger, et pas qu'un peu!_

Je me précipitais alors jusque dans la salle principale pour y trouver un blondinet légèrement vêtu.

Hm? Plus de détails sur cette dernière? Bon ben, elle était à base grise, il avait des grandes chaussettes s'arrêtant juste en dessous des genoux, j'ai cru apercevoir des coussinets aussi. Il portait un minishort et une petite veste sans manche qui se croisait et s'arrêtaient en dessous de sa poitrine… Oh, et aussi deux grandes oreilles rondes sur la tête et une très fine queue. Bref, c'était très sexy tout ça, je ne cache pas le fait que j'ai eut une nouvelle hémorragie nasale.

« V-VEN? »

Si je n'avais pas été aussi surpris, j'aurais surement sorti quelque chose du genre «Wouuuuh~ ça aussi c'est compris dans la nuit gratuite?»

Le jeune en question se retourna.

« B-Bonjour…

-Y a pas de bonjour qui tienne! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Et dans cette tenue en plus!»

Il s'approcha de moi sans répondre et me poussa sur le lit. En passant, c'était le seul truc qui était bien dans la chambre. Il se posa ensuite sur moi. Je sais pas quel mouche l'a piqué lui aussi mais c'était…Bizarre. Comme toute cette journée en fait!

« Je viens juste chercher la dent que tu as perdu, ça ne sera pas long. »

Quelqu'un aurait du dire à la petite souris que lécher mon sang n'allait pas lui donner la dent que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais perdu. Tout du moins, je n'en perds plus depuis que je suis dans l'adolescence.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de me « nettoyer », j'attrapais ses poignés et nous fit échanger de place. Comprenez moi, je n'aime pas être longtemps en dessous de quelqu'un. Ca fait trop dominé.

Je l'ai premièrement dévoré du regard, faut l'avouer c'est pas tout les jours que j'ai la chance de voir une souris aussi sexy!

Puis j'eus la chance de le gouter, d'abord avec nos langues et après… Passons. Quoi? C'est quoi ces « _haaaan_ » de déçu que vous me faites? Hein? Des détails? Nan mais vous rêvez là, ma vie sexuelles ne vous regarde pas bandes de pervers[e]s! Héhé, dites vous que vous pouvez imaginer la suite à votre façon. Hmm..Quoique non, l'imaginez pas. Voyant vos gueules ça risque de finir en une scène fortement bizarre.

Ainsi nous passâmes la nuit ensembles. Le lendemain matin, midi quoi, il fallu bien que je partes, après tout j'avais que la nuit de gratuite!

Je me levais donc, remit mon pantalon et, tout en enfilant ma ceinture dit à Ven:

« C'était pas si mal, ce sera à refaire.

-Quand tu veux mon chou~ »

Je me répétais au moins trois fois cette phrase dans ma tête. Une fois parce que Ventus n'aurait jamais dit ça comme ça. Une seconde fois car en fait il n'aurait rien dit et se serait planqué sous la couette. Et de trois parce que cette voix était complètement différente de la sienne.

« Euh…Ven? »

Je me retournais et aperçu que la belle souris avait laissé place à… CAP?

En passant, je pense pas que vous sachiez qui est CAP donc je vous explique: à l'origine c'est le principal du lycée où je vais. Bien sur que non il ne s'appelle pas réellement « _CAP_ », c'est juste que trois filles un peu beaucoup dérangées dans la classe à Ven et moi l'ont surnommé ainsi. Soit disant que « _Xehanort_ » leur rappelait « _Clef à Porte_ ». Maintenant tout le lycée l'appelle comme ça.

Enfin, imaginez vous à ma place maintenant. Vous venez de passer une nuit géniale et tout à coup vous vous retrouvez avec le dirlo' dans votre chambre. Et en plus de ça habillé comme une fée! Non mais je vous jure qu'un chauve avec une sorte de chapeau pointu, une robe, des petites chaussures ET une baguette avec au bout une étoile, y a vraiment de quoi flipper!

« Euh….euuuuh…

-Mon petit Vanichou, je suis la fée des dents et je viens chercher celle que tu nous dois~ »

_Euuurgh comment il ose m'appeler comme ça le vieux?_

« Désolé mais la souris t'a déjà devancée. »

Là, je pensais qu'il allait partir vous voyez, eh bien non! Il fit comme mon souriceau, soit me pousser sur le lit, se mettre sur moi.

« Oh~ Mais ça peut s'arranger! Tu en as tout plein d'autres en stock! »

Ainsi il approcha dangereusement ses monstrueuses lèvres de mon magnifique visage. Pour rien au monde je ne veux revivre cette scène ou même penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si une voix n'était pas venue attirer mon attention.

_« Vanille…Tasse… »_

Putain fallait que cette voix fasse un jeu de mot pourri avec mon prénom.

« Vanitas! »

J'ouvris les yeux tout à coup et vit une grande étendue blanche. Suis-je au paradis? Enfin, ça me paraitrait pas normal vu toutes les saloperies que je ! Au passage, celui du fond là! Ouais toi! Je t'ai entendu rigoler, y avait pas de sous-entendu hein! Pervers!

Une petite tête blonde avec de grands yeux bleus vint casser ce vaste blanc qui était en réalité un plafond.

« Hey Vani! Tu vas bien?

-Huh…?»

Très franchement, j'admet avoir été paumé en l'espace d'un instant. Je m'assis donc sur le lit et sentit une douleur au niveau de la tête. Je posais ma main dessus tandis que Ven me demandait comment ça allait.

« On est où là…?

-A l'infirmerie, tu t'es prit un mauvais coup lors de la balle au prisonnier donc je t'y ai emmené. Tu te sens mieux? »

Ah… Alors tout ce bordel n'était qu'un rêve? Je le serrais tout à coup dans mes bras. Ben quoi? Vous avez jamais des envies comme ça de faire un câlin à une personne? Bon, j'avoue que pour moi c'est très rare, voir ce serait même une chimère!

Mais pour cette fois il y avait exception, il venait de me sauver la vie! Enfin, pour ce qui est du moi qui était dans mon rêve.

« hyuuu? V-Vani?

-La ferme…»

Roh bon, c'est sorti tout seul me faites pas des reproches comme ça! En plus je l'ai remercié juste après, et il a eut un câlin en prime! Il a pas à se plaindre pour un simple mot grossier parmi tout les autres que je lui ai déjà sortis!

En tout cas une chose est sure: jamais je n'oublierais cette étrange aventure.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est enfin terminé! Bravo à tout ceux qui ont su arriver jusqu'à la fin! -tend un cookie- Merci beaucoup! 8D

Exceptionnellement pour cette histoire, c'est les persos présents qui répondront aux reviews!

Vous pouvez leur poser n'importe quel questions! (en indiquant devant à qui est-elle destinée)

Profitez, c'est pas tout les jours que vous pourrez parler au Terra de Pâques! -sort-


End file.
